pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edru viransu
Archives ---- Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Digital Camera Any suggestions for a decent digital camera with video recording capabilities for <$300? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 08:34, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :Camera, 40 off 200. Since the camera is 199, spend like, 5-10 bucks getting an SD card for the camera and you've got a pretty good deal there. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:05, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::If there's a best buy around you, there's a small black camera with some consumer-friendly name like QuikPix or whatever. I'm not exactly sure what the name is, but I'm sure it's there. All my friends have 'em. Just look for it. It's decent and I'm almost positive it's around 250USD. I'll try to find it online when I'm on again. cedave ( _buildpage) 08:04, 19 November 2007 (CET) Resolve. See here, here, here, here and here. And recent changes. Its like freaking sockland, but with more than one IP. - Rawrawr 01:17, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :Wrong links. - Rawrawr 01:17, 23 October 2007 (CEST) ::Fixed them, I think. - Rawrawr 01:19, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :::Meh Grinch prot'd the main problem. gg. - Rawrawr 01:32, 23 October 2007 (CEST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Template%3AFeatured_builds&diff=290435&oldid=290321 There you go :D — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 03:31, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:34, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Build:A/D GSS Remedy Sin I would like you to rate this build. If perhaps you see a rating or two that deserve some editing(as I do), I'd appreciate your input. If not, that's fine by me; I just want to know what you think. Shogunshen 22:06, 2 November 2007 (CET) is what you're looking for. Tycn 08:10, 3 November 2007 (CET) :What? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 08:11, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::The leet mind blast build, of course. With snares. Tycn 08:13, 3 November 2007 (CET) If "originality isn't what wins", why should it receive such a large weight in the overall rating? I'm fine with you removing my vote, though I believe it was for the wrong reason. I'm guessing you removed it because the overall score wasn't satisfactory? I believe the build does indeed deserve to be in the great category, though expressing my honest opinion regarding such a trivial subject as originality doesn't warrant your removal of my vote. Therefore any rebuttals as to the "originality" are meaningless, and honestly, I'm getting pretty frustrated with this vetting system. Again, this isn't so much a protest to the removal of my vote; but rather, a chance for me to express my opinion. Shogunshen 02:35, 4 November 2007 (CET) :The only issue I have with your vote is your implication that using an elementalist to deal damage is not a "new approach for dealing with a known task". I wouldn't have removed your vote if it didn't say that, even if it had still been the same rating. If you restore it with that comment about not being a new approach to dealing with a known task removed, but with the same rating, I wouldn't remove it. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:09, 4 November 2007 (CET) :To add my two cents to this, it's definitely a good build, but since when was a straight-up Fire Elementalist "innovative"? I highly doubt this is a pioneer Mind Blast build; there have been builds using the elite before. Not to mention, nothing else in the build is particularly innovative. And since when did giving a build a low innovation rating mean squat anyway? Why bother removing a perfectly reasonable vote? It seems more like your personal opinion here, Edru, not a particularly bad vote that needed removing. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:08, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::There have been a total of three ele builds capable of doing meaningful damage outside of gimmicky gametypes like HA and PvE: E/Mo Ether Renewal smite(did meaningful damage because it had infinite energy to spam stuff under ZF), SF(did meaningful damage because it was overpowered), and mind blasters with RI(infinite energy + awesomeness of RI). Other mind blasters in the past(note: I consider fire/water hybrid, fire/air hybrid, and other modern mind blasters to be essentially various versions of the same build, with different focuses, although not dupes) have not been focused on damage. When Mind Blast was popular previously, it was almost entirely to abuse the combination of 5 recharge mark of rodgort and conjure criplashes. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:18, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::But that's it, right there: "mind blasters with RI(infinite energy + awesomeness of RI)." There have been Mind Blast Elementalists before, and at least some of them have been focused on damage. Just because this does a better job of it, doesn't mean it's suddenly an innovative idea. It's just a better idea. :::And while you might not count PvE or other game types, that doesn't change the fact that there have been plenty of damage-based Fire Magic builds out there. I'm not saying that this build isn't innovative, but if Shogunshen personally believes that it's not the most innovative thing he's ever seen, how can you simply strike it? He expressed his opinion on the subject, and unlike most other voters, he explained his reasoning. Which is why I said it seemed more like your own personal opinion against his; you don't think there's that many other good builds of this type, while Shogunshen feels he's seen builds like this already. You already said, you have no problem with his vote; the only part you didn't like about it was his opinion. That doesn't seem right to me. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:28, 4 November 2007 (CET) Pblock Remove bad votes please. The best mesmers in GWs run that, or HEV :/. Additionally, it is better now. Terror 08:14, 3 November 2007 (CET) :Too slow. Tycn 08:29, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::Pblock fails 1 reason, people run hybrids everywhere. HEV is bad btw, unless you're sure of playing against water ele scrubz. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:38, 27 December 2007 (EST) :::Umm, okay, there are several problems with that, especially as a response to terror's message. Firstly, at the time, people did not run a bunch of hybrids. Most midliners were mostly specced in one line(dom mesmers ran dom and insp skills, bsurges ran air skills, maybe some monk skills and ward, etc.), as were prot monks(and PBlocking their dismiss was absolutely the best way to shut them down). In addition, you don't need them to be specced all in one line to make PBlock useful. There are skills that are fairly hard to diversion against a good player(Bsurge, unless you diversion them while you're spiking). They may also be hard or impossible to interrupt(SoD). So, you can interrupt a longer-casting skill in the same line(Attune, Dismiss, Meteor). Also, HEV is always gud so long as there is at least light hexing(water ele flaggers, dom mesmers, etc.) in the meta. If it's a hex meta, even better. After all, you can't argue with a spammable AoE shatter. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 13:18, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::::You can if you have it at your bsurge, thus making no use of removing enchantments at the allies except for warriors, which is bad since enchanted warriors = bsurge at both if spiking. And sorry, I forgot to check the date lawl. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 05:26, 29 December 2007 (EST) Build:E/any Mind Blast Hybrid No big deal, i'm just a little curious as to why you decided to strike shogunshens vote. He voted what seemed to me as fairly approporiate. Considering that the majority of the builds in the great category have at least one spike skill, i dont really see how your reasoning was valid. I understand that you aren't a fan of innovation, and neither am i, but i dont think that it is prudent, or approporiate, to strike valid votes just because of the innovation score. Rather, since practically everyone agree that innovation is unimportant, why not just change the policy, or are there still dissenters.Bob fregman 04:18, 4 November 2007 (CET) :I didn't remove it because of the innovation score. I removed it because it suggested that using elementalists to actually deal damage is something that isn't innovative. Spiking and dealing damage are not the same thing. Dealing damage is about overpowering or wearing out the enemy monks. Spiking is about bypassing them. As I said above, I don't disagree with the innovation score, but with the reasoning behind it. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:21, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::Ok, that's fine, it's just the wording that makes it seem like it was for innovation. In addition, im not really sure about how much wearing down the build does, since its trying to snare, blur, and maintain energy via mind blast, the build doesnt have alot of time to use rodgorts, and mind blast itself doesn't do all to much damage. But then again, i do see where you're comming from and can understand and respect your reasoning.Bob fregman 04:30, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::Oh now I see your argument. Indeed, an ele that has sustained damage output can be considered innovative. And I can agree with you, if it were not my fault for not making my reasoning clear. Quoting the innovation description, I was referring to the Mind Blast Warder build, which, in dealing with a task, slows down enemies and makes them miss. Does the MB hybrid not try to accomplish the same task? Using Blurred Vision and Freezing Gust instead of wards isn't new; you already publicized the former as your preferred variant. If you wish to argue the opposite, that is, substituting the two is innovative, I'd like an argument as to how the afore-mentioned topic isn't ridiculously trivial. That said, I'm willing to compromise. Shogunshen 14:40, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::+1 to my respect for ya. Shogunshen 21:34, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::::Does edru got respect O.o, where is the world heading!!!!.. mooo Fishy Moo 15:16, 6 November 2007 (CET) Mastered http://www.box.net/shared/ic6r8uigsd — Skakid9090 20:52, 10 November 2007 (CET) Thank you! Thanks for restoring my build. I have the code now, so you can delete it. :I moved it to your userspace. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:48, 12 November 2007 (CET) Attention Please check out my post on PvXwiki:Financing. It's important that all admins at least leave a comment. gcardinal 09:01, 12 November 2007 (CET) Build:Me/E Elemental Illusions You do realize this means that I'll simply be submitting an unknown number of builds with practically the same skills, correct? For now, please restore to User:Cedave/Elemental Illusions, if you'd be so kind. cedave ( _buildpage) 02:52, 17 November 2007 (CET) :I'm glad. A huker and a warder shouldn't be in the same article, even if they do share SoI and some weak defensive skills. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:56, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::I just wish there was an easier way to do it other than post several dozen builds containing the same skills. I mean.. we already have the ranger crisis or whatever the hell you'd like to call it. T_T cedave ( _buildpage) 03:00, 17 November 2007 (CET) :::We also have a warrior "crisis": namely, all of the good PvP warrior builds have rush/sprint/enraging charge and frenzy/flail. All of the axe warrior pvp builds that are truly good also have eviscerate, executioner's strike, and probably also bull's strike. Is it an issue? No. A W/A is very different than a W/N, even if the only difference is that the one has death's charge and the other has plague touch and healsig. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:05, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::::I wish you were kidding.. I mean.. it just doesn't make sense. Merge 'em all and put an optional in. Honestly now. T_T But.. whatever. This is one of the reasons I've never even given the slightest thought to RfA'ing. cedave ( _buildpage) 03:19, 17 November 2007 (CET) :::::Okay, look at my example of a warrior with shock and distracting strike and one with plague/mending touch and healing signet. Only two skills difference, but there's a great degree of difference in what they do. One primarily splits, while the other primarily pressures at stand. Similar to the distinction between a mind blast flagger and a mind blast stand ele: one is a skirmish character mainly, while the other focuses on stand support and damage. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:33, 17 November 2007 (CET) :::::Well... perhaps, but if you can't really make the distinguishment yourself, you really shouldn't be playing GW in the first place.. I mean, how hard is it to realize that DS makes for more pressure whereas PT makes for more survivability? I usually presume most Wiki users have IQs over 70. cedave ( _buildpage) 03:56, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::::::My point is that a build is more than just the skillbar, it's also the way the skills on that bar is used. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:00, 17 November 2007 (CET) :::::::I never said I didn't see your point.. Heheh. I just said I didn't like it. I mean.. it's just.. I like to assume people know what they're supposed to do with skills I guess.. But.. Meh. Well, I've got 5 of the builds written out now.. lol.. T_T cedave ( _buildpage) 04:07, 17 November 2007 (CET) Help me out? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 17:26, 17 November 2007 (CET) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/Rt_Shackles_Flagger&action=rate Was run with attunement. — Skakid9090 02:49, 23 November 2007 (CET) :Top guilds ran Spikes/Burst. I preferred attune, but spikes/burst was the meta. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:06, 23 November 2007 (CET) ::Should probably change the MB one, that uses attune and hhas elite emanagement =( — Skakid9090 03:13, 23 November 2007 (CET) :::I don't remember whether people ran another e management skill on Mind Blasters, although they could spare the space, I suppose, unlike a icy shackles. I know when I ran attune instead of burst/spikes, I really felt the loss, although, the same could be said of when I didn't run attune. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:23, 23 November 2007 (CET) I need some help, please! Hey! I am a relatively newbie here, and i'm totally confused with moving pages. I hope you can tell me what should I write into the box if i want to move a page from my user page to the Untested Testing Trial Builds. Thanks alot! Voidwalker 23:38, 23 November 2007 (CET) :Hey, I gotcha. You first need to pick a name for your build. Type it like this: Build:(Primary Profession Initial)/(Secondary Profession Initial)(one space)(Build Name) So like Build:D/Mo Example Name would work. Make sure it's a unique name, that is, the link is red. Once you've got a name, click on it and hit the edit tab. Then type up your build. You can probably just copy/paste if you've got it on your user page. I recommend you check first if there are any similar builds already submitted. To do this, just put the name of your elite skill in the search box. Try to follow this style guide if you are confused or have any questions. Good luck then. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:46, 23 November 2007 (CET) ::Thanks, Shen, but it seems you misunderstood me. I have a complete build on my user page, named X/Y Candy Cane, created with the help of the page you linked. I want to move it to the untested testing builds. I click on the Move, and it gives me the box to write the desired location in. What shall I write to move my complete build to the untested testing builds? Voidwalker 08:11, 24 November 2007 (CET) Well, Shen is right so far. After you move it to Build:X/Y Candy Cane, add this tag to the top of the build article: . The HA/RA tags can be substituted for any of the other categories, and you can add more or less (min. 1) category tags to the build if you want. - Krowman 08:12, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::Got it, thanks people! Voidwalker 22:35, 24 November 2007 (CET) Moderation needed All of the people that voted on this build have clearly not played it (aside from me): http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_Unsuspecting_Flurry. Look at the comments they made on their user pages when I inquired...clearly, none of them have done the build with a Rit (especially in GvG) as specified in the build's description. Can you please remove that junk. Zuranthium 00:48, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Any action going to be taken? Every single vote in there fails to comprehend the build. Multiple people used "Major rune on a ganker" as a reason to vote it down when that is an INCREDIBLY COMMON THING. It's completely standard, actually, and many successful Guilds even run Dual Majors or a Superior on their Sin gankers. Just look at the Monthly AT matches that are on Obs Mode at this very second. Zuranthium 05:00, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::Many successful guilds run the Trampling Ox one or a modded verson of the Archived SP (BSS->HotO->FLS->BoS->Impale). Just look at the Monthly AT matches that are on Obs Mode at this very second. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:22, 26 November 2007 (CET) :::Have you thought that it's incredibly common among the best players in the world, but not the rest of us that will be using it? List the major as a variant. (Besides, how do you know runes just by opening obs? =\ Needs proof imo.) -- Armond Warblade 07:42, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::::I personally know it because I've played with/against the guilds but you can tell their atts by looking at the damage done against NPCs on Obs Mode. Also, Rapta, that Unsuspecting Flurry build has been run and has worked. People who don't know what they are talking about seriously should not be voting on the topic. Otherwise, what's the point? Zuranthium 08:26, 27 November 2007 (CET) :::::Anyone can say "that has been run and has worked". So really, that last statement does not apply here. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:08, 28 November 2007 (CET) Thankyou I'm a mardy bastard, I get wound up easy, and quite frankly I can be a dick (sue me, lol), but thankyou for the acknowledgement on the P/W Charge Paragon. I just noticed it on your userpage. Unreal Havoc 04:27, 13 December 2007 (CET) o hai merry christmas if you celebrate it. if not, i take it back [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 14:18, 25 December 2007 (EST) :I bet he's Jewish, so Happy Hanukkah! Oh. And btw. Bad joke for Hanukkah parties: *while holding, pointing to, or otherwise referencing an ash tray* "Hey, I think I can see part of one of your ancestors in here!" cedave buildpage]]) 03:21, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::Not Jewish and do celebrate Christmas, actually. =] --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:02, 26 December 2007 (EST) DICK I've seen you throwing around "the great unwritten policy (PvXWiki:Don't be a dick)." I've decided to write it then! Have fun, edit anything you see fit. --20pxGuildof 07:08, 28 December 2007 (EST) :No u. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:00, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::no u [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 12:02, 30 December 2007 (EST) Build:Team - Shove Spike bad vote Og lo has made a bad vote which is based on some 'rock-paper-scissors' shit which is extremely limited, as the build has very few counters as you probably already know. Care to remove so we actually have a great build in the TA team builds section that actually works amazingly? =D ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:17, 2 January 2008 (EST) Mind silencing the cunt again who knows he is wrong? Thanks. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 20:00, 2 January 2008 (EST) :tbh, i think he's right, clunky and all around in-efficient spike. bring it up on my talk page and prove to me how you're right before calling people cunts.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:20, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::Yeah, seriously, Napalm, you've always been a bit over the edge when it comes to profanity. -- Armond Warblade 02:22, 3 January 2008 (EST) Build:A/Me Perma Shadow Boss Farmer Could you please remove User:Guild of Deals vote as it is blatantly wrong in assuming that shadow form cannot be kept up indefinitely. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:25, 2 January 2008 (EST) :Mind asking a sysop who can test that to see if it can be kept up permanently or already knows? I'd rather not remove a vote that I can't verify is invalid. --— [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 15:30, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::Ill do it mathematically then: ::*Use Echo -> Shadow form with dealy paradox ::*19 second later, use shadow form again ::*This leaves a 25.2 second Shadow form with a 20 second recharging arcane echo and a 20 second recharging shadow form. ::*After 20 seconds (5.2 seconds left on Shadow form) use deadly paradox followed by arcane echo (2 second cast time, 3.2 seconds left). Shadow form will be recharged by now. ::*Aftercast from Arcane Echo (.75 seconds, 2.45 seconds left), use shadow form (casts in .66 seconds cuz of deadly paradox). This leaves aproxamately 1.79 seconds of leeway for using the echoed version of shadow on time. ::If u still dont believe me I can go to Armond or somebody else if u would like. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:49, 2 January 2008 (EST) :::Kk, removed. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 15:53, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::::YAY! Thx. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:55, 2 January 2008 (EST) :::::really? i was almost sure they nerfed that. ill brb lemme test.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:42, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::::::yep you can keep it up forever, sorry ressmonkey.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:49, 2 January 2008 (EST) DotA Basically listen to Basshunter a lot... No, DotA is hard. Not the game itself, but it's really elitist. If you're noob, nobody wants you, and noob servers are rare. So either obs a lot, in case you can find obs games, or just play some low-level games (again, rare) and just listen to what the people say. Either way, learn before you start to play. DotA people don't like noobs, even less than GW people. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:11, 3 January 2008 (EST) :I'm still confused as to what DotA means, and too lazy to google. Anyone mind informing me? cedave ( _buildpage) 16:26, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::Some WoW III thing — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:40, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Defense_of_the_Ancients Lord Belar 16:42, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::WC III, not WoW :p -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 18:06, 3 January 2008 (EST) Thus Ka? why exactly is it that he is worshiped? some exceptionally good player? 24.63.206.168 17:29, 18 January 2008 (EST) :If you hear a name and hear that it's worshiped and it makes absolutely no sense, it's likely one of the top 10 players (if not top 5). -- Armond Warblade 14:47, 19 January 2008 (EST) ::What is the top 10 player list to be honest, lol. You can't indicate players for being that good, since they're all godly and since you have multiple professions and tactics @ gvg. At hb tho, you can. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:46, 19 January 2008 (EST) :::Guild, sorry. -- Armond Warblade 20:14, 21 January 2008 (EST) :Thus Ka is basically THE Shock Sin. Dunno for wich guild he plays anymore, though. But he's awesome. He basically owns at positioning, and makes his team win by just AoDing a monk, wich makes him panic. Absolutely awesome to see. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:54, 28 January 2008 (EST) Help :D Hello Edru, I just wanted to ask you if you could help me :D I looked at PvX' Help part but what said that had to be done didn't work for me :S The thing is I am trying to make a Build here, but I can't even get myself a page for it. Please help me with this problem :D Thanks, Sun To make a build, go to http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:*build name here*. Click the edit tab at the top and type in what you want. It makes the page automatically for you. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:43, 23 January 2008 (EST) :For example, http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/A_Shenanigans :Here's some more information on the subject. --71.229 18:39, 25 January 2008 (EST) o sht It's edru. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:18, 19 February 2008 (EST) :Shh. Don't tell anyone. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 22:21, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::PvX guilds suck. -Shen 22:24, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::... and you randomly said that here why? — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 22:27, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::::Shen's jealous he never got to be in one. Heroway everyday in GvG. EoE bombing MsN in GvG. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:28, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::::I needed to get it out there, yeah. -Shen 22:29, 19 February 2008 (EST) Bad vote on Build:Me/Mo Holy Wrath Signet Mesmer Sorry, if this is not the right place to ask but I couldn't find out how to correctly flag a vote for admin review. The user PvXJing voted on the build Me/Mo Holy Wrath Signet Mesmer and his comments make absolutely no sense. I already contacted him on his talk page but his reply made no sense and he didn't change his vote. Could you please look into this? Thank you. JoE554 04:10, 3 March 2008 (EST) I saw that you commented on the build's discussion page. So what do you think? Are you going to remove PvXJing's vote? All other voters who actually tested the build are of different opinion. JoE554 11:50, 4 March 2008 (EST) ... Just passing by, don't mind me. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:23, 7 March 2008 (EST) enchanting mod I have an enchanting (20%) axe mod u can buy. my ign is Protective EssenceIDjinn 10:44, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Thanks, but I kinda don't play GWs or visit wiki(often, at least) anymore. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 20:11, 8 April 2008 (EDT) i demand that you let my casual vandalism stay unreverted :< --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:40, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :Too late. Besides, I don't want a piplup. I want a monkey! — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 11:42, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::chimchar? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:43, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::Yes. And yes, it has been so long since I played Pearl that I had to look up the starting pokemon from it to say that. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 11:48, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::ups. Anyway, PvX is even worse than it used to be. Have fun. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:55, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Is GWs any more worth playing than it was when I last quit? — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 12:12, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Believe it or not, it's less worth playing. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:15, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wow! How'd Anet manage that?— [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 12:16, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Step 1 - work out that VoD is a problem after something like 20 months. ::::::::Step 2 - nerf current VoD builds and buff other skills seemingly at random to make even better VoD builds ::::::::Step 2 - nerf current VoD builds and buff other skills seemingly at random to make even better VoD builds ::::::::Step 4 - nerf current VoD builds and buff other skills seemingly at random to make even better VoD builds ::::::::Step 5 - nerf current VoD builds and buff other skills seemingly at random to make even better VoD builds ::::::::Step 6 - break VoD more ::::::::Step 7 - stop NPCs doing anything ::::::::Step 8 - stop VoD from happening ::::::::Step 9 - change how maps work so that they're basically a flat surface with 2 guild lords ::::::::The genius of Izzy never fails to impress me. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:20, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ahh. What's the meta like? — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 12:24, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Not sure, it's a few days since the last update and I haven't summoned up the courage to obs anything yet. I'd imagine split crazy. No gate locks, no Thiefs, NPCs and lord don't walk, no VoD damage buff, draw at 28mins unless one team has dont more total damage to the lord over the match than the other. ie get in their base one way or another. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:26, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Just from a few Obs games, builds are rather the same, but splits are much more common. Seen a few crazy like "must split" teams (like things like Sinsplits and such). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:29, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Oh, and Izzy decided to buff the shit out of condi pressure. Necros that gain energy from drawing conditions, then either send it back with AoE or double duration, rangers with AoE burning + poison, Quivering Blade is a bstrike that dazes instead of KDing, Barbed Arrows is usable. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:31, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::And people still GvG? wow.. It's remarkable what people will keep playing. People even play WoW.. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 12:40, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::It's ok, not long to go. I only GvG at 950 rating with the latest terrible PvX guild now. Warring at 950 rating is hillarious. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:41, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Well, I think it's funny to see piss poor Warriors are rank like 940 face good Warriors at rank 950 and they get rolled. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:43, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::But... but... what if it doesn't run on linux, even with wine? What will I do, then? — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 12:44, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::theres a pokemon MMO being made too. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:46, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Wow... I guess I can always MUD. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 12:47, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::To add to the Obs, theres little semblance of balanced anymore. You either see multiple rangers(condition pressure/ splittttt), multiple mesmars(moar spike / they're being run with heavy physical builds to roll), or all physicals with one necro(lawl conditions, and with a necro's defense they're able to run an offensive rit flagger rather than a monk like old physical festivals had to). TA is disgusting as well:is the current way to farm glads (check the elites on the real wiki, BBcode hasnt updated). And literally, we're less than halfway through seeing all of the elites that were buffed last week from being abused. --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 17:50, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Oh, and people are running triple smiter heroway in GvG, including a Sheild of Judgement monk, because apparently people dont understand how to use aura of stability when their flagger is coming in. People are running fast casting smiters me/mo's and water me/e's to get around pblock, and literally running these three skills on the same team, and even on the same mesmer. Expert's dexterity is now a stance IAS with +2 marks, rank <25 guilds are running that+read the wind as damagebots. --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 17:57, 16 August 2008 (EDT) Dota Randomly saw your userpage, and I heard you wanna play dota. Let me know if you wanna play. I'm not great, but I know enough about it (before the newest map just came out) to help you out a bit. I can also host.Tookey 04:27, 11 October 2008 (EDT)